Endou Kanon
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number= 20 (Neo Raimon) |element=Wind |team= Neo Raimon Inazuma Best Eleven |seiyuu= Junko Takeuchi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven the Movie}} Endou Kanon (円堂 カノン) is one of the main protagonists in Inazuma Eleven 3, Ogre version, and Inazuma Eleven the Movie. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Burns with fierce passion for soccer. Can it be Endou's great grandchild...?!"'' Appearance ]]Just like Endou Mamoru (his great grandfather), he wears a headband but it is red in color. His hair color is dark teal and his eye's color are also dark teal. His hair is similar to Toramaru. He has an earpiece in his left ear which is white and blue. He wears a black t-shirt underneath and a red, white, and blue jacket which is only done up by a button on the top. He also wears teal 3/4 length trousers. Personality Kanon is shown to be really nice and friendly as seen in the game as well as in the anime. He is also shown to be persevering. Kanon's personality can be compared to that of Endou's, due to their love, and passion for soccer. He also cares a lot for him, that he went back in time to help his great-grandfather. In short, he's a replica of his great grandfather. He also says "Let's play soccer" just like how his great-grandfather says, proving that he has the same passion as Endou has. Though, it is shown that he doesn't like Team Ogre's rough plays. Plot Inazuma Eleven the Movie He travels back in time to help Raimon fight Ogre in the movie, also recruiting some of Endou's future friends (Fideo, Hiroto, Fubuki, Tobitaka and Toramaru) to help Raimon, because of this, he was able to use his hissatsu; God Cannon, to score the second goal for Raimon breaking through Zagomel's Electric Trap. He later used it again to make a chain shoot with Fideo's Odin Sword and try to score a goal but was blocked by Zagomel's High Voltage, in the end, Raimon succeeds and wins the match and afterwards thanks his great-grandfather and returns to his timeline in the future. Inazuma Eleven 3 However, in Inazuma Eleven 3: The Ogre, Kanon travels back to the timeline of FFI because Ogre attacks the teams participating in the FFI, unlike in the movie, where Ogre attacked during the FF finals. During the game, he is abducted by Team Ogre in order to makes Endou accepts a match against them. Game appearance Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 (Fire Version) In order to scout him, you must beat the upper challenge road at the Oumihara coach. When you unlock the treasure chest, he will then be available for scouting. Then go to Hibiki and type his name in the machine. He will be in Hokkaido. Inazuma Eleven 3 The only way to obtain Kanon in Spark/Bomber is to super link him from Inazuma Eleven 2, or by using blue coins in the gacha machine in the Argentina area. Ogre Version In order to obtain Kanon in The Ogre, you must activate the Ogre event after the game. To activate the event, you must first go to Liocott Beach. To the top-right there will be a boy, talk to him for a scene and after the scene, you'll be transported to the future. He will join your team right before the match against Ogre. Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Kanon, you need to have: *'Item': Old Soccer Notebook *'Topic': Raimon Soccer (Got from a men in front of Russian Roulette) *'Player': Tachimukai Yuuki (At Legendary Raimon's Community Master located inside the old soccer club) *'Hissatsu': God Hand After this, he can be scouted for 3240 Kizuna Points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Kanon, you first need to Memory Link with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3: Endou Mamoru Densetsu. Also you'll need to have: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (Randomly dropped by Holy Road All Star in Handa's Route) *'Player': Endou (Young) *'Photo': Hologram Ball (Taken at the Soccer Museum on Future City) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme In order to obtain Kanon in Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme, you must first buy all Endou Mamoru forms than he can be bought for 860 Inazuma points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 132 *'TP': 115 *'Kick': 60 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 64 *'Guard': 69 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 67 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 138 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 95 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= *'SH Abisegeri' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'OF Heat Tackle' *'DF Block Circus' |-| Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'SH Megaton Head' *'DF Block Circus' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Maboroshi Shot' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Sky Walk' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Plasma Ball' *'SH Double Shot' *'OF Spinning Upper' *'SH Dimension Storm' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Plasma Ball' *'SH Double Shot' *'OF Trick Ball' *'SH Dimension Storm' *'SH Gigaton Head' (Legend Gate - Raimon VS Ogre) *'SH Heaven Drive' (Legend Gate - Raimon VS Ogre) Wii= *'SH God Cannon' *'SH Megaton Head ' *'DF Block Circus ' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * KH Choujin Falco Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Mixi Max *'MIMAX Baddap Sleed' **'SK Speed Plus 10' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Team Kanon' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Extra Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon Dreams' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia *His first name, Kanon (カノン) written in katakana, could be a reference to his hissatsu, God Cannon. *Kanon is confirmed to appear in the Chrono Stone game after you have linked it with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3: Endou Mamoru Densetsu. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Eleven (Future) Category:Scout characters